


Hug

by YourLemon (lemonjam)



Series: Little things [6]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonjam/pseuds/YourLemon





	Hug

Wonpil suddenly walked up to Jae and thew his arms on Jae’s shoulder, but didn’t fully close his arms around Jae. He was not sure if it was the right timing to surprise the elder. They were the first two arrive at the studio and Jae just put down his tuned guitar. The door wasn’t even fully closed, and he knew both of them could hear the footsteps of the others that would soon appear at the door.

“Wha-”, Jae was took by surprise, but then a smile slowly spread across his face. Wonpil heard Jae let out a light sigh. He was waiting for Jae to brush off his arms and mocked him to be clingy.

Instead, Jae took a step closer to him.

Ｗonpils arms naturally found each other and now he was really hugging Jae. Jae leaned in even closer and nuzzled his face. Wonpil’s eyes were wide open with disbelief but quickly shut his eyes and joined the nose snuggle and eventually let out some giggles.

“They’ll be here in any …” Wonpil was disappointed by himself for wanting to break off the hug, “sec….”

Jae pecked Wonpil’s lips to stop him from making further sounds and smoothly removed the arms wrapping around him just as the others walk in.

When Sungjin stood at the door he noticed Jae’s smirk whenever he got away with something and then eyed on the dazed younger. The leader sightly shook his head at the mischievous two standing awkwardly at his stare and leaned back to the hallway calling in the others to join the tease.


End file.
